Gefangen in Bits und Pixel
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Alfred erscheint zum G8-Gipfel nicht und Ivan wurde ausgeschickt ihn zu suchen. Er findet ihn in einer alten Spielhalle, vor einem Spiel der ersten Generation. Während es zum handfesten Streit kommt, werden beide in das Spiel eingezogen und müssen sich in einer ComputerWelt zu Recht finden. Dabei ist ihre gegenseitige Abneigung zu einander ihre geringste Sorge…. (AmixRuss)
1. Chapter 1

Salute, ich weiß, man sollte nicht so viele neue FF eröffnen wenn man noch so viele andere zum weitertreiben hat. Aber ich schreibe halt wie es mir gerade einfällt. Nun den das hier und eine zweite FF, welche aber erst im primären Aufbau ist, sind mein Versuch auch mal über ein anderes Parring zu schreiben, welches nicht Österreich beinhaltet. Wie es schon im Klappentext stand, sollte es ein AmxRus werden, nun ja schauen wir mal was rauskommt.

Nun denn,  
viel Spaß

Bevor ich es vergesse, und das kann jeder überlesen außer einer, der bisher für mich noch nicht ganz erfindlichen Gründen seither immer um 4h00 hinter dem Rechner unterwegs war.

- Ich widme diese FF soweit einer programmierten Kugel (Angefangen hat sie mit grau und wurde das mit rasen überzogen und so weiter), welche sich auf einen bestimmten Laptop befindet, welcher bei weitem bessere Tage gesehen hat und sein Besitzer darf sich angesprochen füllen, sollte er jemals über diese FF stolpern. –

Kapi 1: Das Spiel ohne Regeln fängt an.

„Fuck, Fuck…" Wie ein Mantra murmelte Alfred das Wort, während er sich verzweifelt an die Wand presste in der Hoffnung, das …. nun ja, wie sollte man dieses Ding den nennen? Haarig, abscheulich, einfach nur grauenhaft, als hätte man einen monströsen Haarbalg zum Leben erweckt und weil das noch nicht genug war, mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen bestückt. Der Blonde schellte sich, ausgerechnet jetzt, in einer solchen Situation, sich über eine mögliche Beschreibung dieses Wesens gegen jede Natur, pardon gegen jegliche Programmierung, nachzudenken. Er hatte nicht vor diesen irrgeleiteten Fehler, irgendeines Programmierers, taxonomisch zu klassifizieren.  
Neben ihn versuchte Russland so flach wie möglich zu werden, um sich regelrecht in die Wand reinzuschmiegen. Wenn es sein Wille alleine zugelassen hätte, würde er nun auch die scheußlich rote Farbe der Mauer annehmen. Doch so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass das Biest in seiner Hässlichkeit auch zusätzlich noch taub war, oder das, nachdem dieser Pixelfehler Amerikas permanentes Gefluche vernommen hatte, ihm einen genügenden Vorsprung ließ, und sich in der Zwischenzeit einen amerikanischen Imbiss genehmigte. Warmes Blut floss ihm über den rechten Arm und färbte dessen beigen Ärmel in dunkles Rot. Die Stelle, wo ihn das Vieh an der Schulter oberflächig erwischt hat, schmerzte unaufhörlich.

„Jetzt halt endlich die Klappe.", zischte er so nahe wie möglich in Amerikas Ohr. Dieser zuckte merklich zusammen und sah ihn mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen an. Doch wenigstens endete das „Fuck" in Endlosschleife, was für Ivans Ohren Balsam war. Wiederum hörten sie jedoch jetzt dafür umso besser dieses unangenehme Knistern und Knacken, welches die Präsenz des Vieches ankündigte.  
Alfreds Kopf schnellte wieder zu Seite, dennoch wagte er es nicht einen Blick um die Ecke zu wagen. Sie saßen in der Falle, sie waren in eine Sackgasse gelaufen. Wie in einem schlechten Film. Der Enthusiasmus über seine amerikanische Filmproduktion bekam einen gehörigen Dämpfer. Er hatte diese Filme, wo der Held oder die Heldentruppe sich in solch ausweglosen und vollkommen realitätsfremden Situationen wiedergefunden hatte, deswegen so gemocht, da er immer fest geglaubt hatte, ihm konnte das nie passieren. Doch nun saß er hier und sein Heldenmut hatte ihm seit dem Eintritt in diese Welt, welche jeglicher Gesetzte, um die sich seine Welt gedreht hatte, spottete, ausgerechnet in der Anwesenheit einer seiner schlimmsten Feinde verlassen.  
Das Knacken und Knistern kam näher und folterte amerikanische, wie auch russische Ohren gleichermaßen. Angstschweiß bildete sich unter dem blonden Pony und durchnässte sein Unterhemd, während er verzweifelt das Näherkommen ihres Grauen zuhörte, unfähig was dagegen zu setzten. Selbst der russische Riese neben ihn hatte begonnen hektischer zu atmen, verkrampft bemüht die aufkommende Panik in seinem Inneren unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das auch die Vodkabirne mit der Contenance rang, war für Alfred wenigstens ein kleiner Trost.  
Fragte sich wer zuerst die Beherrschung verlor, Er… oder Ivan, welche in ihren Kampf gegen die tiefe Angst versagen würden… oder das Ungeheurer, welches einfach genug hatte vom Katz und Maus-Spiel und nun gekommen war das zu beenden, was sie durch ihre bis dahin erfolgreiche Flucht nicht zu Ende haben kommen lassen.  
Nun ja, offenbar traf „Russe, kunstvoll in Textil eingepackt und einem Hauch von Eisen" genau den Geschmack dieses Teil. So wie Hook dem Krokodil aus Peter Pan so sehr geschmeckt hatte, das dieser den Piraten überall hin verfolgte. Und statt der Uhr hatte dieses Wesen offenbar gleich ein paar Hornissennester verschluckt. Nur allzu gerne hätte er lieber sich mit diesem tickenden Reptil, aus dieser britischen Kindergeschichte auseinander gesetzt als mit diesem summenden Etwas hinter der Ecke, welches geschätzt nur noch fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt war.

Der Anfang von einem unförmigen Schatten zeigte sich zögerlich und jeder verstrichene Augenblick indem der Verfolger ihnen beide näher kam, flog in Sekunden an ihnen vorüber.  
van sah das vergangene Jahrhundert vor seinen Augen vorüberziehen und fand, dass er wenigstens erhofft hatte, bei seinem nächsten Tod einen erfreulicheren Filmriss in den letzten Momenten seines aktuellen Lebens genießen zu können. Er hasste es zu sterben. Jedes Mal war einmal zu viel und von einem greifbaren Signalhaufen zerrissen zu werden, geöhrte eindeutig nicht auf seine Liste von Todesarten, welche er in seiner langen Karriere als Nation unbedingt noch durchleben musste.

Immer länger wurde der Schatten und Alfred rückte immer näher an den Russen, da geschah das unfassbare, obwohl dieses Element so oft in schlechten, wie weniger schlechten Filme aufgegriffen worden war. Egal ob es nun russische Steifen waren oder welche mit „Made in USA".

Einen Augenblick hielt der Schatten inne und auch das Knacksen hörte sich nun anderes an, während das Knistern gleich blieb. Es schien so als würde das Monster überlegen und sich dann in einen der anderen Gänge entfernte.

Alfred und Ivan jedoch blieben in der gleichen Position und atmeten erst dann erleichtert auf, als die Geräusche kaum vernehmbar in der Ferne verklangen.  
Nun etwas mutiger, lugte der Blonde um die Ecke und fand zu seiner größten Erleichterung nichts vor, was seine schlimmsten und von schlechtesten Horrorfilmen verseuchten Erwartungen erfüllt hätten. Ivan indes, rutschte an der Mauer entlang zu Boden, mehr als nur erleichtert. Doch nur Sekunden später griff er sich, mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht, an seinem Oberarm. Wenigstens hatte er sich nicht vor Amerika die Blöße gegeben, vor pochenden Schmerz, aufzustöhnen. Blut klebte am schwarzen Leder seiner Handschuhe als er die Finger zurückzog.  
Sein jüngerer Begleiter hatte sich ihm wiederzugewandt, doch Russland konnte in den Augen des anderen sehen, das seine Anspannung nicht nachgelassen hat. Kritisch betrachtete er den Riesen, welcher so einen ungewohnten hilflosen Eindruck machte und er hätte diesen Anblick genießen können, würden sie sich in einer anderen Situation befinden. Doch nun war ihm sehr wohl bewusst, dass er Ivan brauchen würde, um aus diesem Irrsinn rauszukommen. So sehr es ihm auch wiederstrebte.  
Mit ungewohntem Ernst in der Minne begann er seine Bomberjacke aufzuziehen, und vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen. Seinem Lieblingsstück folgten der Waffengurt mit seiner Pistole und seine beige Uniformjacke, wie auch das weiße Hemd inklusive Krawatte. Als er auch sein Unterhemd über den Kopf zog, erntete er von Russland einen verwirrten Blick, welcher mit Skepsis die Ausziehprozedur verfolgte hatte. Alfred ignorierte jedoch vehement seine frühere Nemesis und begann in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Feitl (Taschenmesser, bwz Klappmesser) zu kramen. Kaum hatte er es rausgezogen und aufgeklappt, zog er die Klinge schon durch den Stoff und riss so sein Unterhemd in lange Bahnen. Der Stoff war nicht Mal feucht, obwohl der Amerikana beschwören hätte können, das er seine Kleidung am Rücken vor Angst durchgeschwitzt hatte.  
Als er fertig war, sein Kleidungsstück in Fetzten zu schneiden, sah er forsch zum anderen.  
„Auf was wartest du den Oberkörper frei zu machen? Falls du es noch bemerkt hast, du blutest wie eine abgestochene Sau. ", fuhr er leicht entnervt seinen östlichen Nachbarn an, welcher überrumpelt über solch weitschauendes Handeln von seitens des Brillenträger, der Aufforderung ohne Klage nachging und begann sich aus seinem Mantel zu schälen.  
Ohne Distanz zu wahren kam der Amerikaner Ivan zu Hilfe, wobei ihre frühere intensive Feindschaft wohl dazu beitrug, dass der Blonde nicht sonderlich sanft mit dem Verletzten umging. Nachdem sie, mehr schlecht als Recht, die Wunde an der Schulter versorgt hatten, zog sich der Amerikaner wieder an.  
Nun saßen sie beide ungewöhnlich friedlich nebeneinander, was bei ihnen nur hieß, das sie eben nicht beschäftigt waren ,sich gegenseitig, ob nun mit Taten oder Worten die Hölle vorzuheizen, und ließen den Flachmann des Russen umhergehen. Vom Vodka ein wenig beruhigt, obwohl ein großer Teil von der klaren Flüssigkeit missbraucht worden war, um die Wunde zu säubern, sah Alfred zum anderen und sprach die Frage aus, welche sich auch der Russe ,seit sie in dieser Welt aus Bits und Pixel gefangen genommen wurden, stellte.  
„By God, was war das für ein Teil und wo sind wir da gelandet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Salute, hier mal das Kapi 2.

Sorry für diejenigen, welche lieber hätten, das ich diese Woche was anderes gepostet hätte. Aber gut, ich habe noch eine Frage/Bitte. Nachdem ich selber schon lange nicht mehr PC-Spiele gespielt habe, und auch sonst in diese Richtung Konsolen-, bwz. Computerspiele, eher Erfahrungen mit Nitendo gemacht habe, würde ich euch bitten wenn ihr Ideen oder Vorschläge habt an Elementen, bzw. Klischees aus dieser Kategorie der Freizeitbeschäftigungen, welche sich gut in den Plot einbauen lassen, wäre ich euch sehr verbunden es mir zukommen zulassen. Auf jeden Fall bedanke ich mich nochmals für die zwei Kommis, wie auch den Favoeintrag und wünsche mit dem zweiten Kapitel viel Spaß.

Kapitel 2 : Ein weißer König und sein freilaufender Fehler…

„Gut fassen wir es noch mal zusammen…"

Alfred strich sich sein blondes Pony nachhinten, was jedoch nur einen kurzandauernden Effekt hatte, da ihm die sandfarbenen Strähnen bald darauf erneut ins Gesicht hingen.

„Du bist nicht beim Treffen der G8 erschienen…", versuchte der Russe zu beginnen, wurde jedoch gleich vom anderen unterbrochen.

„ Und sie haben dich geschickt, um mich zu suchen?" Der Amerikaner legte den Kopf schief und erhielt somit wieder diesen naiv-dümmlichen Ausdruck auf den Gesicht, welches Russland von ihm gewohnt war. „Aber warum ausgerechnet dich? Warum nicht Iggy oder Francis?"

Ivan nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wodka aus seinem Flachmann und blickte starr auf die hässliche und schlecht aufgelöste, rote Wand vor ihm. Seine ganze Umgebung erinnerte ihn an den Bildschirmschoner, welcher bei Windows 95 bis 2000 auswählbar gewesen war und ein Labyrinth in Endlosschlaufe durchlaufen hat lassen. Ungefähr genauso graphisch hochwertig war die nähre Umgebung gewesen, welche sie auf der Flucht vor diesem Ungetüm durchkehrt hatten. Der Alkohol ließ langsam seine Wirkung spüren und machte die Tatsache, dass sie offenbar in einer animierten Computerwelt gelandet waren, nicht mehr ganz so unwirklich, wie im Augenblick, wo sie beide wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt hatten. Der Aschblonde seufzte und versuchte eine möglichst schonende Sitzposition bezüglich seiner Schulter, zu finden, bevor er antwortete.

„Nun nachdem sich der werte Gastgeber, wo anders begnügte, haben England und Frankreich mit einer ausgewachsenen Keilerei begonnen und dabei… nun ja du kennst sie. Dein werter Bruder hat sie inzwischen versorgt. Und nachdem er mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit noch die weitere Zeit mit den Streithähnen beschäftigt sein würde, hat er mich und Deutschland ausgeschickt, um nach dir zu suchen." Ivan ließ ein wenig die Schultern sinken, soweit das mit seiner Verwundung möglich war. „Honda blieb bei deinem Bruder. Nun und ich habe dich dann nach einigen Stunden in dieser Müllhalde gefunden, wo du so einen armen Spielautomaten terrorisiertest."

Alfred zuckte unter dem Wort, welches Terror aufwies, ein wenig zusammen. Seit 2001 reagierte er ein wenig sensibel auf Wörter dieser Gruppe. „Dann habe ich versucht dich zu Rede zu stellen, warum du deine Rolle als Gastgeber für dieses Treffen derart vernachlässigst.", versuchte der Russe, ungeachtet auf Alfreds Reaktion, weiter zu reden.

„Aber du musstest ja wieder alles abstreiten und dich in Ausreden flüchten."

„Du hast mich wie ein Kind behandelt.", brauste Amerika auf.

„Nein, Jones, du hast dich eher verhalten, wie ein Jugendlicher mitten in der Pubertät.", wies ihn Ivan zurecht und fügte mit höhnischen Unterton bei. „Und ebenso hast du dich geprügelt. Wie ein Halbstarker."

„Wir können es gerne zu Ende bringen, Braginskis." Alfreds Gesicht verzog sich zu dem hämischen Grinsen, mit welchen Russland sich so oft während des kalten Krieges einst konfrontiert gesehen hat. Er hasste diese Mimik. Zu sehr erinnerte es ihn an die dunkle, berechnete Seite des Amerikaners. Eine Seite, die im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen leicht naiven, aber dennoch freudescheine und enthusiastische Art stand. Die Male, wo sie mit ihrer Macht gespielt hatten, als wäre die Welt ein riesiges Schachbrett, war ihm immer wieder mulmig geworden, wenn er sich mit diesem Alfred auseinander gesetzt hatte. Denn dieser hielt dann mit seinem Auftreten und seiner Haltung einen den Spiegel vors Gesicht und das Spiegelbild was sich daraus reflektierte schockierte Ivan noch mehr. „Aber sei unbesorgt, Genosse. Ein Held wie ich, prügelt sich nicht mit kommunistischen Invaliden."

Ivan hielt sich mit Mühe und Not zurück seine Faust in diese Grinsefratze zu schlagen. Stattdessen und zu Beruhigung der Nerven hob Ivan, mit einem wütenden Schnalzen der Zunge, seinen Flachmann an , um dann nur Augenblicke später festzustellen, dass diese nur noch ein paar Tröpfchen von der berauschenden Substanz beinhaltete. Genervt über diesen Zustand, packte er das Behältnis zurück in seine innere Manteltasche.  
„Gut, aber eine Prügelei, erklärt noch nicht, wie wir in dieser Welt gekommen sind.", versuchte sich er dann so einfühlsam wie möglich sich wieder in das Gespräch einzubringen. Der Ami, welcher sich von seinem kurzen Egotrip durch das Bewusstwerden ihrer Situation auf dem Boden der Tatsache zurück gebracht fühlte, setzte schon an, um eine längere Vermutung zu liefern, überlegte es sich aber dann doch anders.

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich selber weiß nur noch das ich versucht habe, dir eine reinzuwürgen, verdammter Kommunist und auf einen Augenblick, auf den anderen habe ich einen kompletten Filmriss. So als hätte mir jemand mit einem riesigen Radiergummi in meinen Gedächtnis herumgeschmiergelt." Aufseufzend streckte Alfred die Füße aus.

„Muss eigentlich alles bei dir riesig sein?", fragte der Russe mit ironischem Unterton. „Musst ja einen ziemlich Kleinen haben, wenn du mit anderem, die Größe zu kompensieren suchst?" Ein wütendes Blitzen durchzog die blauen Augen des Blonden, als er schon kurz und dran war, dabei seinen Rivalen am Kragen zu packen, um ihm, angesichts der Tatsache, das ihm keine passende Antwort einfiel, welche auch dabei cool wirkte, eine ins Gesicht einzubetonieren.  
Ein Aufschreien in der Ferne, ließ ihn jedoch im Augenblick, wo er zuschlagen wollte, innehalten. Sein „Opfer" hingegen hatte das Gesicht leicht vor Schmerz verzogen und bohrte seine Finger eben in den Arm, welcher ihn am Kragen festhielt. Der Laut, den kein ihnen bekanntes Tier ausstoßen würde, ließ keine Deutungen zu wie weit entfernt sich sein Verursacher von den beiden Nationen aufhielt. Augenblicklich ließ der Amerikaner den anderen los und starrte gebannt um die Ecke. Eine Weile verharrten sie regungslos, dann, drehte sich Alfred wieder um und hielt seinem Rivalen die Hand hin.  
„So kommen wir auch nicht weiter. Komm steh auf." Ivan betrachtete misstrauisch, die ihm dargebotene Hand. „Was ist denn los? Genosse.", spottete der Amerikaner, indem er sich besonders darauf konzentrierte das letzte Wort mit einer heuchlerischen Stimmlage zu unterstreichen. „Du wirst doch nicht Angst vor mir haben?" „Als ob ich mich vor den Vereinigten Staaten fürchten müsste.", schnaubte Ivan verächtlich, nahm jedoch trotzdem die ihm gebotene Hilfe an. „Du bist und bleibst ein verdammter kapitalistischer Possenreißer, Jones."

England war gerade dabei durch sein ständiges Auf- und Abgehen, eine Schneise in den Fußboden zu stanzen. Frankreich sah ihm von der Couch skeptisch zu, wobei er die Füße auf die Polsterung gezogen hatte und sich ein wenig mit vollem Oberkörper auf die hohe Lehne stützte. Auf den kleinen Beitischchen neben der Garnitur, stand eine leere Tasse, wo Minuten davor noch der Inhalt Tee war.

„Arthur, assie toi (Setzt dich hin). Ich bitte dich. Du machst mich noch ganz con (verrückt) mit deinem Hin und her Gerenne." Ohne den Blonden anzusehen, setzte sich der Brite neben ihm und knotete die Hände zusammen, um sich dann nach einigen Minuten wieder zu erheben. Doch da ging die Tür auf und Kiku schritt zögerlich ins Zimmer.

„Deutschland und Italien suchen immer noch, aber haben noch nichts gefunden. „, begann der zierliche Japaner. Arthur hob eine Augenbraue. Er kannte den Asiaten schon lang genug, um zu spüren das dieser ihnen noch was vorbehielt. Auch der verdammte Franzose auf dem Sofa, schien was zu wittern.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles, oder Kiku?" Der Angesprochene sah betreten zu Boden.

„Nun, Matthew-san, macht sich Sorgen um Russland-san."

„Matthieu-san, wenn schon…", grummelte Francis und bekam durch diese Aussage einen strafenden Blick seitens des Briten.

„Dafür haben wir keinen Nerv, Weinsäufer.", zischte der englische Blonde, gefährlich. Kiku hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

„Bitte, auch für Streitereien ist die Zeit nicht geeignet." Arthur hörte auf, den Franzosen wütend nieder zu starren und wandte sich von diesem ab. „Na gut was ist jetzt mit Ivan. Hat der auch noch nichts gefunden?"

„Nun ja,… Matthieu-san, machte sich Sorgen, da Russland-san sich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet hat und nach den zweiten Anruf von Deutschland hat er ihn angerufen."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der die anderen beiden Nationen, Japan gespannt beobachteten.

„Jetzt komm schon Kiku-san, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.", meinte der Brite in einem erzwungenen geduldigen Ton, obwohl ihm die Situation langsam gehörig auf den Zeiger ging.

„Russland-san hebt nicht ab. Es kommt nur immer die Sprachbox. Also ist auch Matthieu-san auf die Suche gegangen."

„Warte, du willst sagen das wir hier in diesen amerikanischen Kaff, Russland, dieses flächenmäßige großes Land, einfach verloren haben?", fragte Arthur mit genervten Tonfall.

„Mon cher, ich erinnere dich an die Tatsache, dass wir Russland in Form eines Russen verloren haben. Äußerlich dem eines einfachen Menschen.", warf Francis ein und wurde darauf gleich mit einem englischen Blick erdolcht. Der Franzose korrigierte sich sofort. „Bon, in Form eines sehr großen Russen…"

„Das ist keine Zeit zum Scherzen. Bloody Frog!", zischte der Brite und überlegte sich, ob er dem eleganten Blonden zu Beruhigung seiner Nerven, nicht noch ein zweites Veilchen verpassen sollte, damit alles seine Symmetrie hatte, da schallte die „La vie en rose" durch den Raum. Während England versuchte seine blutigen Instinkte, aus der Zeit, wo er noch als Schrecken der sieben Meere bekannt gewesen worden war, zu unterdrücken, zog der Franzose sein Handy aus der hinteren Hosentasche und hob ab.

„Oui, Matthieu? Y'a t'il du nouveau? Non, aaa-attends…" , verhaspelte er sich, als er die bedrohliche Aura spürte, welche vom anderen Blonden ausging, da er in einer solchen Situation noch weiter seine angespannten Nerven überdehnte. Schnell legte er sein Mobiltelephon auf den Schoß und schaltete den Lautsprecher ein. „Nun wiederhole noch Mal, was du gesagt hast." ,nahm Francis auf English den Faden wieder auf und dachte sogar an die Minimierung seines französischen Akzent.

ER stand an einem der zahllosen Fenster SEINES Palastes. Zugegeben die Inneneinrichtung ließ noch zu wünschen übrig und auch die Auflösung der Wände, war noch minderer Qualität, aber für die Tatsache, das ER erst seit einer Stunde an SEINER neuen Residenz herumwerkelte, konnte sich der Rohbau schon sehen lassen. Wenn SEIN Gast eintreffen würde, würde die Realitätsdichte schon hoch genug sein, um SEINEM Gast eine beinahe perfekte Illusion präsentieren zu können. ER lachte SEIN eisiges Lachen. Doch nach kurzer Zeit hörte ER damit auf. Es klang noch nicht authentisch genug, darüber wird ER sich wohl noch mal setzen müssen. Aus Überdruss zu der Position dieses Fenster, wischte ER es mit einer Handbewegung fort und setzte einen Spiegel an dessen Stelle. So wurde IHM zwar die Sicht auf SEIN Reich genommen, aber ER konnte dafür SEIN Spiegelbild bewundern. Doch nach kurzer Zeit, war ER der Posiererei überdrüssig und ER begann SEIN Äußeres zu verändern. Zuerst nicht viel, dort ein wenig die Wangen straffen, da ein Paar neue Hörner, ein neuer Haarschnitt gefällig? Abermals verging nicht viel Zeit und IHM wurde diese neue Art der Beschäftigung langweilig. Mit einem abrupten fallen lassen der Arme, entriss ER sich SEINER äußerlichen Hülle und besah sich im Spiegel. Nein, wozu an sich rumexperimentieren… ER würde so bleiben… Ein gestaltgewordener Schatten, erfüllt von schwarzem Rauch, mit menschlichen Konturen und gelben schwebenden Lichtern als Augen. Nannte ER sich etwa nicht der WEIßE KÖNIG?

…

Gut, das ergab keinen Sinn, außer für IHN und es war SEINE Meinung, welche in dieser Welt zählte. Somit gab es einen Sinn in dieser Aussage. Ein hüfender, schwarzer Ball, kam auf ihn zu und blieb dann immer wieder aufspringen vor ihm zu stehen.

„HERR über alle Welten, höchster Stern an meinen…."

Was nun kam war eine recht farbenfrohe, wie auch sehr ausführliche Beschreibung und Lobpreisungen SEINER großartigen Gestalt.

„Ich unscheinbarer Fleck in eurem Glanze,…", quiekte es mit hoher Stimme weiter, doch wurde es mit einer barschen Handbewegung unterbrochen.

„Ja, ja, komm zu Sache."

Am Anfang hatte es IHN amüsiert, wie sich diese Kleinen, nach einer langen Eloge auf SEINEN Ruhm, verbal erniedrigten, doch nun war IHM dieser kleiner Tick lästig geworden.

„Wir haben den GAST gefunden…"

Erfreut hob ER die Arme.

„und wieder verloren.", beendete das Ding quiekend. Wütend ließ ER einen Schrei los und trat nach dem schwarzen Ball, welcher mit einer irrsingen Wucht die nächste Wand küsste.

„WASSSSS?", kreischte ER durch die virtuellen Gänge SEINES Domizils. Der kleine Hüpferich kam zu IHM zurück und sprang weiterhin auf und ab, als ob bei ihm die Bekanntschaft mit der Mauer, keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

„Nun, HERR meines Lebens, meines Herzen…", versuchte es wieder zu beginnen doch wurde es erneut unterbrochen.

„FASS dich endlich zusammen.", schrie ER das kleine Geschöpf an. „Oder du kommst wieder in PAPIERKORB."

Der Ball hüpfte darauf hin nur noch hektischer. „Oh bitte nicht in den Papierkorb, HERR aller Gnade…", flehte es. „N°5 war es. N°5 hat den Gast angegriffen und durch das Labyrinth der ausweglosen Prozesse gejagt. N°5 hat sich abermals den HERR aller Güte und Großartigkeit und…"

Ab da hörte ER nicht mehr zu. N°5 also war noch am Leben. ER verfluchte innerlich diesen Prototyp und seine Zähheit sich noch nicht löschen zu lassen. Dieser Fehler SEINER Vergangenheit, war einfach zu gefährlich, um es in freien Speicherplätzen sein Unwesen treiben zu lassen. Doch warte, da fiel IHM eine andere Frage ein.

„Lebt unser Gast den noch?", blaffte ER den schwarzen Punkt an.

„Natürlich HERR, Gast wurde nicht Opfer N°5. Nein, nein wir dafür gesorgt haben."

ER sah wieder zum Spiegel und lächelte, auch wenn ER keinen klar definierten Mund besaß.

Gut, nicht über die genaue Position SEINES Gastes Bescheid zu wissen, mochte vielleicht ein leichter Rückschlack sein. Aber dieser Jemand war da und das war alles was zählte. Oh ja, es wird IHM siecher Spaß bereiten diesen Wicht zu finden…

Über Kommis und Ähnlichen freue ich mich immer, vor allem wenn es mir hilft die Schwächen und die Stärken meiner FF einzuschätzen.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


End file.
